Diamonds are Forever
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: Will Quatre and Trowa really split up? Are heero and Duo really over? Find out... Yaoi
1. Are diamonds forever, or just for now?

A/N: this is my frist ever posted Gundam Wing fanfic, although not my first written... that one is for me and me alone...not really it will just come in later... warnings- yaoi...don't read if you don't like it, that's just the way it is... and Quatre gets hurt slightly. This is a one shot and I in no way own Gundam wing theres my disclaimer. Enjoy and review.  
--------- Darkmoon Child Diamonds Are Forever Chapter 1:Life --------- Duo watched as Wufei set that table for dinner, sighing as he shifted slightly in his chair. He watched Heero walk into the room and closed his eyes tightly, standing and swinging around to leave the room- his braid whipping his side as he left. Heero watched the door swing shut and then shrugged and sat down. Wufei glanced silently between them and shook his head. Trowa entered the room and sat in the chair Duo had just vacated. He looked tense and Heero stared at him intensely. Wufei glanced between the two now staring into each other's eyes intensely.  
"Did you break it to Quatre?" Wufei's voice was quiet, but echoed in the silent room; Trowa nodded then glanced down at his plate.  
"And I take it you told Duo too then Heero?" Wufei's voice was slightly sharper as he turned to the dark headed boy, who gave a sharp nod.  
"I hope you two are happy... you've just taken any happiness that they had managed to keep- the only two happy people and you just had to go and ruin it. Your selfish," Wufei glared at them as he sat down.  
"What did you want us to do, lie to them? At least Quatre and I hadn't gone all the way. I saved him that much. It would have hurt them twice as much if we had continued on as we were, we had to do it Wufei- someday you'll understand," Trowa's voice was a near whisper as he continued to bore holes into the china plate.  
"We'll be lucky if they don't throw us out," Wufei muttered as he stared at the wall ahead of him.  
"They wouldn't dare, would they?" Trowa looked at Wufei a moment before shaking his head.  
They continued to eat in silence, neither looking at the other until they heard the front door slam. They looked up in surprise and then rushed to the front door. They got there in time to see it close again behind a long braid. Heero threw open the door to watch Duo chase after an extremely distraught Quatre. He neared the woods as the others decided to give chase. They came upon the two of them by a clear brook. Duo held Quatre in his arms as he sobbed, Duo looked frightened and was trying to make Quatre stand. He fumbled with him a moment until he noticed the others. He turned and stood, his arm drenched in blood. "What happened?" Trowa's voice trembled as he stared at the blood.  
"You, mother fucker, and your about to wish you never did," Duo had went Death Scythe on them, and to tell you the truth he looked pretty freaking scary.  
"Duo calm down, we only want to help," Heero's voice was calm as he took a step forward, face concrete stiff.  
"Yeah you just wanted to help us...that's why you and Trowa were fucking in MY bed. YOU CALL THAT HELPING US, YOU ASSHOLE." Duo flew at Heero before anyone could do anything and held him to the ground in a chokehold, Heero gasping for breath.  
Trowa tried to come to his rescue but Duo pulled a gun and pointed it at him, "You come a step closer and I'll blow your fucking head off, I am so not kidding," gone was the happy smiling Duo they all remembered, only pain and hatred remained.  
"Duo, Duo please stop... don't hurt them," Quatre's voice was strong despite his outer appearance, Duo gritted his teeth but stood and strode back over to his fallen friend, he bent by his side and began to patch up the boy's wounds.  
"Duo, what happened?" Wufei spoke now and Duo looked at him calmly.  
"He tried to kill himself- because of that self centered bastard... no don't look at me that way Quatre..." Duo turned to kiss his friend's forehead softly.  
"I'm sorry Duo..." Quatre stared off into the distance frowning.  
"Wufei, please can you help me get Quatre back to the house, I don't want to upset him anymore," Duo turned pleading eyes on the Chinese boy.  
"Of course Duo," Wufei put one steady arm around Quatre's waist and Duo followed suit, walking him back to the safe house, the lovers hung back with guilt ridden hearts.  
"Heero are we doing the right thing? I mean really, we are seriously hurting them. Quatre and I didn't go all the way, but you and Duo did and he found out in one of the worst ways possible"  
"We are doing the right thing, Barton. Whether you know it or not they are actually in love with another, not with us. We just came first, just as they came first for us. We just found out quicker that's all, they'll have to deal with a bit more pain and suffering but their new loves will be stronger because of it," Heero spoke with more certainty than he actually felt, what he didn't know was Duo and Wufei listened in on their private conversation, Quatre had fallen asleep in Duo's arms.  
Duo grimaced as he carried the sleeping Quatre back to the safe house. Quatre unconsciously nuzzled against him as he carried him up the long flight of stairs and into his bedroom. He lay the boy under the covers of his large bed and began to walk away when he was jerked backwards. Quatre had grabbed his braid in his sleep and held it tight in his bandaged hand. Duo grinned and sat on the bed beside of him, tiredly running his hand through the blonde boy's hair. He reached over and gently kissed Quatre's soft forehead, lingering a few moments more than necessary. When he pulled back he confronted two blue eyes staring into him.  
"I thought you were asleep," Duo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I was," Quatre admitted after a moment.  
"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful. I guess it was just a maternal instinct"  
"You know you look cute when you're blushing, right?" Quatre stared at him wide eyed.  
"Really now, I had no idea... I don't blush often..." "Well it does, now you know"  
"Yes I guess I do, so how are you fee-" Duo was interrupted by Quatre's hand on his cheek, he was now staring into Quatre's level blue eyes, as their bodies began to move closer, leaning towards one another. They were interrupted by voices coming from down the hall; they quickly pulled apart and watch apprehensively as Heero and Trowa entered the room.  
"We need to talk," Trowa's voice was silent as he stared at his feet.  
"Oh really and just what about Mr.ohmigodpleaseharder, oh yes," Duo moaned the words, making them all squirm.  
"Sleeping arrangements, we only have three bedrooms... so we suggest you and Quatre room together, and Trowa and I will share the same bedroom," Heero looked at them pensively.  
"And what if we said no?" Duo raised a brow in his direction.  
"Duo, don't do this..." Heero looked pained as he gazed at his once lover.  
"I'm sick of everything always having to be for you... god... ya know I didn't mind that much that you hurt me. Yeah, it definitely wasn't my definition of fun, but I could handle it. You just had to go and hurt Quatre though, what's he ever done to you besides be nice. I can't stand the fact that you hurt him..." Duo's face contorted with barely controlled rage.  
"Duo...?" Quatre's flushed face peered at him from beneath long blonde bangs.  
"You know if I were truly evil... I would make Trowa sleep with me and you with Wufei," he was mere inches from Heero's face, his furrowed brow indicating his extreme anger.  
"Your not evil though, you'll cave in... I know you Duo-," Heero watched his young past lover's face as he grinned maliciously.  
"Don't get too cocky, you bastard. Someone may just come along who can knock you off your high horse," Duo's fist was moving before any one could process it, but it never hit Heero. A pale hand held his fist tightly in a bandaged palm.  
"Quatre, what are you doing?" Duo's voice was slightly hurt.  
"Let them do what they want, they're the ones making the wrong decision not us... Let them be and maybe we can do a little experimenting of our own," Duo blushed looking from one person to another.  
"Whatever, go ahead. I'll sleep with Quatre"  
"What, the prospect of..." Heero cut off as Trowa elbowed him sharply.  
"Goodnight Duo, Quatre. Sleep well... oh and Duo- sing to him," Trowa grimly drug Heero from the room.  
"Sing to you?" Duo turned to Quatre with raised eyebrows.  
"Yes, I once confided to Trowa that my mother and one of my sister would sing to me as a small child. He tried, but he can't sing... at all"  
"Oh... well if you want I could try," Duo smiled softly.  
"That would be nice, Duo"  
"Okay, well then I'll sing..." Duo left off looking to Quatre.  
"Your American- um... how about Someone Else's Star by Brian White or... Whiskey Lullaby- or how about Angel's in Waiting, or Streets in Heaven"  
"Um... I'll test my vocals on the chorus of the last one and sing the first one if you approve," Quatre nodded.  
Duo smiled and began, his voice soaring as he sang the heartfelt verses:  
Who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?  
Quatre nodded for him to continue, his eyes closing. His voice was enchantingly soothing as he sang the Bryan White song quietly:  
Alone again tonight WIthout someone to love the stars are shining bright So one more wish goes up Oh I wish I may And I wish with all my might For the love I'm dreaming of and missing in my life You think I could find a true love of my own It happens all the time to people that I know Their wishes all come true So I've got to believe...

(Ya'll get the idea)  
Quatre was looking at Duo in a sultry half lidded way, Duo felt himself instantly become aroused. Quatre beckoned him forward with a motion of his finger. He took a deep steadying breath than stepped forward. Quatre held out his hand and Duo took it. He was pulled onto the bed and under the blankets, his eyes widened as he felt something hard press against his leather clad groin. He gasped feeling soft lips against his, molding them. Then tongues sliding and slipping together as they rubbed against each other. Duo rubbed Quatre's ass, knocking the covers off, before pulling farther into him- grinding harder. He heard Quatre moan as he recaptured his mouth, sucking hard on his lower lip. Quatre's hands slipped between his legs, spreading them and forcing his knee in. His hand lingered drifting upwards, until it cupped Duo. He gave a playful squeeze before drifting away. Duo moaned loudly. Quatre grinned devilishly.  
"I never thought of you as a seductress Quat, but- dear God," Duo moaned as Quatre sucked on his already hard nipples through the shirt he wore, before oulling back to grin again.  
Duo slipped his hands up Quatre's shirt rubbing his nipples between his forefinger and thumb. He bit Quatre's shoulder as he continued on to life the shirt off the boy. He ran his outspread fingers over his whole chest before kissing the succelent skin. Taking one nipple in his mouth he tweaked it with his teeth before swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. He felt Quatre's fingers delve into his pulled back hair holding him in place. Then suddenly his hair was loose flowing over them as Duo moved to straddle Quatre. Quatre pulled Duo's shirt over his head and flung it across the room, his hands sliding down, inside the waistband of Duo's pants. he grimaced unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. His hand delved into the darkness as Duo recaptured his lips in a soul melting kiss.  
"..." Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and both boys flew apart blushing.  
Heero and Trowa stood just inside the door, both blushing and both obviously aroused (I mean hello spandex and tight khakis). Duo groaned and pulled the covers over his head, he proceeded to button and zip his pants as the other three stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.  
"Um... you door was open... we just came to talk things out- I didn't know you were such a seductress with Quatre," Quatre winced at Trowa's obvious hurt and Duo popped out to give him a dirty look.  
"From the looks of it you two obviously enjoyed the show, so why complain?" the sauciness in Duo's tone made the other two boys blush. Duo leaned over and straddled a sitting Quatre. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he began rubbing himself against Quatre, smiling as Quatre's head fell back and he moaned.  
"If you want we can even continue for your benefit... I surely wouldn't mine," Duo pressed himself against Quatre, capturing his lips. Their tongues moved together, mimicking what was to come. Quatre's hands were cupping Duo through his pants again, squeezing and pulling. Then suddenly arms wrapped around Duo from behind, dragging him away and someone was covering Quatre from his sight. heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist possessively.  
"But I thought you loved each other?" Duo's voice was filled with mock shock.  
"I was wrong," Trowa muttered.  
"I lied," Heero stated flatly.  
Duo grinned at Quatre over Trowa's shoulder. His plan had worked, Quatre had performed well. They had concocted the plan earlier in his bedroom, Quatre had even cut himself. Quatre grinned back. Heero drug Duo from the room, to their bedroom.  
That night they were both made love to unendingly. By the end of the week they both wore beautiful rings- one with a saphire (Quatre) and the other emerald (Duo), both sporting a beautiful faceted diamond in the middle. By the end of the month they b oth sported beautiful bands- one platnuim gold (Duo), the other white-gold (Quatre), the inscriptions read respectively:  
Quatre Barton-Winner &  
Trowa Barton-Winnner In Love Forever

and

Duo Maxwell-Yuy &  
Heero Maxwell-Yuy My husband and true love

I guess true diamonds (Duo & Quatre) really do last forever and are beautiful the whole time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
